the_reside_of_the_perhaps_whiteboard_animationfandomcom-20200213-history
Lynn Loud
Jessica DiCicco Agnieszka Fajlhauer Shira Mandlovich Daniela Reidies Giada Bonanomi Montserrat Mendoza Marie Facundo Yeon-Wu Kim Dorothea Norling Adrienn Pekár Nataša Popović Vitória Crispim |inspiration = One of Chris Savino's five sisters |fullname = Lynn L. LoudMaking the Case (see this image) Lynn JuniorOvernight Success/Script: (Dad) "AH! Lynn Junior!" |birthday = 13http://web.archive.org/web/20160620163126/http://www.nick.com/loud-house/lynn/ |occupation = Middle school student |family = |pets = Charles (dog) Cliff (cat) Geo (hamster) Walt (canary) |friends = Lincoln Loud Lucy Loud Lisa Loud Papa Wheelie Flat Tire Rusty Spokes Polly Pain Margo |enemies = Exterminator Tetherby The Manager Park Ranger |likes = |dislikes = |powers = Extreme athletic abilities Proficiency in multiple sports Martial arts Speaking Spanish Playing tuba Giving massages|alias = Lunatic Lynn Lynn-sanity (by Rusty Spokes and Margo) Lynn-arino Snorezilla (by Lincoln) Ponytail |quote = "You know, I'm noticing a complete lack of balls in this room."|goal = To be an Olympic athlete|home = 1216 Franklin Avenue, Royal Woods, Michigan|weapons = Sports balls |signature= }} Lynn Loud, Jr. is a main character in The Loud House. Biography At the age of 13, Lynn Loud is the fifth-oldest child in the Loud family. She is the youngest of Lincoln's five older sisters, and the youngest teenager. Her most annoying habit is turning everything into a sport. Personality Lynn is a very athletic sports enthusiast. She loves rough play and fighting with her siblings. However, her interactions with Lincoln are normally the only ones shown as the series revolves around him. She enjoys practicing every existing sport; either football, soccer, basketball, baseball, etc. She is quite proficient in some martial arts such as kickboxing, mexican wrestling (or lucha libre) and parkour. As seen in "Undie Pressure", Lynn tends to turn everything into a sport, something that is also her annoying habit. She is also very competitive as she always strives to be "the number one" in every sports team where she is assigned. She is the third Loud sibling most prone to anger, after Lola and Lori, and the most prone to physical confrontations. Also like Lola and Lori, she is also one of the Loud siblings who would inconvenience someone for no particular reason (which explains why she, Lori, and Lola torment Lincoln). Like Lana, she doesn't act too girly, and sometimes she has a rough attitude when something goes wrong. Despite her tomboyish attitude, she has no shame in using puppy eyes to get what she wants. In "Heavy Meddle", she gets excited as her sisters after knowing about Lincoln's romantic situation. She appears to be superstitious, like in "Sleuth or Consequences" where she tells to Lincoln that she never bombs the toilet before a big game of roller derby because it's bad luck. In the same episode it was revealed she eats a lot of meat or in "Cover Girls", she tells Lincoln to cover for her while she is at the batting cage to hit baseballs to avoid spring cleaning, and she said if she didn't hit the first ball, she'll have bad luck all throughout her baseball season. In "Intern for the Worse" she refuses to allow her teammate Margo, from using the bathroom, due to her belief of not bombing the toilet before a game. Nick Description "Lynn Loud can turn anything into a sport. Putting away eggs? Jump shot! Mopping the kitchen? Slap shot! Lynn is very competitive and superstitious when it comes to her favorite teams. Plus, she can never resist a dare!" Appearance Lynn has large brown hair wrapped into a small ponytail. She wears a red and white jersey with a red "1" on it, red-and-white shorts, and cleats with striped knee-high socks. She is slightly taller than Lincoln, and has freckles on her cheeks. Her night attire is a a nightshirt that looks like her regular jersey with knee high socks, but on some instances, she sleeps in a white tank top red shorts, and ankle high socks. Her swimwear is a red-and-white surf shirt with matching swim trunks. Relationships Her siblings generally Lynn shows her love for her siblings with roughhousing and physical competition, they can't help but take this very hard, physically, for the most part but show they love her back in gentler ways. She considers them the best sport team of all. If one of her siblings fought back against her she would take this positively as shown in "Space Invader", this could either be that she denies her rough play is harsh or that she really just she wants someone who will fight back against her. Lincoln Lynn and Lincoln's relationship is quite complex. She is usually playing or practicing a sport with him whether he likes it or not. She often leaves him wounded at the price of her amusement. She likely picked him as her sparring partner because he's the closest to her in strength and fitness. Her rough play sometimes goes as far as bullying and pulling disgusting pranks on Lincoln. Despite this, the two share solid sibling love. The benefit of her toughness also makes her the perfect person for helping Lincoln to defend himself against real bullies. In "Space Invader", after Lucy kicks her out of the room for her energetic attitude, she went straight to Lincoln's room in hope he'll let her stay in his room showing that she can rely on Lincoln. There she forced him to play Lucha Libre with her, wounding him. After she pulled a disgusting prank on him and loudly snored he went to sleep in the bathtub. In an attempt to throw her out of his room Lincoln does the same assaults as she did to him back to her, but her feedback to this comes out as positive afterwards and she finds him the best roommate ever. She also complimented him for a perfect impersonation of Lucy, she gave him a strong hug as a reward for amusing her. Then he decided to restore peace between her and Lucy. In "A Tale of Two Tables", she's the first of Lincoln's older sisters to leave the grownup table and ask him if she can join him and his younger sisters at the kiddie table. In "Attention Deficit" when she asks him if she can join him to stay with Clyde's dads and he agrees. In "Changing the Baby" he asked her to join him in comic reading, she told him she doesn't like comics and made him a prank with her basketball. In "Cover Girls" Lynn and the other sisters helped Lincoln get into his room undetected by their parents. Lynn was sad when Lincoln got injured by hitting himself on a wall, trying to get into his room. She was the first sister to ask him for cover and he immediately agreed. In "The Loudest Yard" Lincoln was assigned by their mom to a football team and Lynn offered him to teach him how to play. She tried to train him but it was hard due to his laziness much to her annoyance. Later Lynn agreed to impersonate Lincoln during his football matches. In "April Fools Rules" Lynn showed concern for Lincoln's safety, as she told him to join the rest of the sisters in his room far from Luan's jokes. He chose to risk his safety for Ronnie Anne. Lori Like her other siblings, she hates when Lori is bossy and controlling. To make Lori drive her to places the former wanted to go to, Lynn had to polish her heels, which she has great disdain for. Lucy Despite them having different personalities, Lynn being energetic and bright and Lucy being dark and depressed they still get along and love each other mutually. The conflict in "Space Invader" is Lynn getting tired of Lucy's sighing and constant apathy. But she still enjoys her poems and presence, and Lucy also enjoys Lynn's presence. At the end of the episode, Lincoln succeeds to reconcile them, but due to the food fight they had in their room the girls can't sleep that night there so they go to sleep with Lincoln in his room. Lana Though they may not have had full interactions in the series they both seem to enjoy each others' company. They both love to pretend fight and have tomboyish natures. They are seen pillow fighting each other in "A Tattler's Tale". Lisa They haven't yet spoke to each other on-screen, but it is shown in "Butterfly Effect" that she tutors Lynn for geology and possibly more subjects so she can get good grades and stay on her sports teams. In "In Tents Debate", they both want to go to Dairyland for their family vacation and try to get Lincoln to vote for their side. In "Heavy Meddle", when Lisa couldn't store Lincoln's secret that he was being picked on at school in her brain, she told Lynn who told everyone else and claimed Lynn's brain had plenty of room. Lynn thought it was a compliment at first, but then realized what her genius sister meant. Lily She and Lynn have a good relationship. In "Changing the Baby" Lynn tries to implement her sport interests on Lily and make her a playing partner because she had nobody that shared her likes. In the episode "In Tents Debate", Lynn plays with her while they discuss their dislike toward Scratchy Bottom Campgrounds. Alternate Versions and Alter-egos Lynn Loud (male version) In "One of the Boys", a male version of Lynn appears in the alternate universe where Lincoln has brothers instead of sisters. Unlike the others, he has the same name as his female version, and has the same athletic nature as such. However, he is shown to be abrasive, and even harsher towards Lincoln than Lynn, punching him for little to no reason, and playing keep-away with the time watch Lincoln used to travel to the alternate universe. In another alternate universe where Lincoln is female, he is shown to be caring and protective, like the female Lynn. Lynn eventually ceases to exist as the entire adventure was a dream, though Lincoln states Lynn somewhat acts the same as her boy version does. Strong Suit In the minicomic Deuces Wild!, Lynn interprets the superheroine called Strong Suit, who is also one of Ace Savvy's sidekicks. She has super strength. In the comic, she is summoned by Savvy (played by Lincoln) alongside the rest of Savvy's deck (played by the rest of her sisters) to help him and One-Eyed Jack (played by Clyde) to defeat the gas monster. After they defeat it, they prepared to fight against a garbage monster. Trivia *Lynn's name has the following distinctions from the rest of her siblings: **The only name to have one syllable instead of two. **The only name to not contain a vowel letter. *Lynn was named after one of Chris Savino's five sisters. *Lynn's original design shows her missing a tooth. *Lynn along with Lincoln are the only one of the siblings who sleeps in socks. *In "Overnight Success" Dad calls her "Lynn Jr.", which reveals she is named after another member of the Loud family (in this case, her father) named Lynn. *It is shown in "Space Invader" that she snores and drools at the same time while she sleeps. *Lynn's ideal superpower is to be able to fly for more impressive slam dunks. *Out of all her siblings, Lynn is closest to Lincoln, Lucy, Lana and Lisa. *Her Polish name is Helena (Helen), with the nickname "Hela". *In "Butterfly Effect", it is revealed that Lynn needs good grades in order to stay on her sports teams, so Lisa tutors her in order to give her good grades. *Lynn is one of two Loud sisters to wear their hair in a ponytail, the other being Luan. *Lynn is one of four main characters to have freckles. The other three are Lincoln, Luna, and Clyde. *Lynn, along with Luna, has more than one trophy: 2 according to "Making the Case" and the 3rd according to "Hand-Me-Downer". *Along with Lana, she is the least feminine of the Loud sisters. *Lynn is the third loudest of the Loud siblings after Lisa and Luna. *She and Luan are the only older sisters to not wear earrings. *She is the only Loud sibling to have the same name as her male counterpart in "One of the Boys". This is because the name Lynn can be used for both male and female. *Even though there aren't direct comparisons. Lynn has some similarities to the titular character from Kick Buttowski Suburban Daredevil: **Both characters mainly wear red and white. Lynn wears a red-white long-sleeved shirt and shorts, while Kick wears helmet and jumpsuit with red stripes. **Lynn has brown hair, while Kick has brown hair as hinted at the end of the KB episode "Not Without my Cereal". **Both are rebellious and athletic yet kindhearted, even though Kick is into stunts while Lynn is into sports. References Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Teenagers Category:Main Characters Category:Humans Category:The Loud Family